Dragon Dance
by Tsukiyochi
Summary: A certain season arrives, special for dragons. When desires take hold, what is left but for two dragons to dance? (OcxNatsu) (Lemon XD)


Sophie had just returned from an S-class quest. She was exhausted, and had known before she started that it was going to be difficult, but even now, as she made her way to the guild, she wished she'd taken somebody with her. Trailing through the courtyard of Fairy Tail, she slipped past the door, slumping onto a bench and resting her head on the table. "SOPHIE!" A shout went up from amidst the crowd, and a pink fire mage threw himself at her.

"Natsu, get off, you know I don't like hugs." She said blandly, pushing him off her.

"B-BUT! You were gone for days! I MISSED YOU! And, YOU missed the start of the-"

"I did that on purpose…" Her cheeks flushed at the thought.

"Hmmm…" Natsu sat up, distracted by his thoughts. Sophie leant her head back on the table. "Let's go get a drink!" Standing up, she walked towards the bar, interrupting his train of thought. "Ok…" Natsu trailed after her, taking the seat next to her.

"The usual?" Mirajane asked with a bright smile.

"Yup! And please, keep them coming…" Sophie sighed wearily, her strawberry blonde hair pooling on the counter. "Same for me!" Natsu grinned as Mirajane presented two overflowing cups. "Drink up! It's on the house tonight!" Sophie sculled the glass, the wary look in her blue eyes gradually fading. "Mmmm… Thanks Mira…"

"S'ok! How was the quest?"

"It was… interesting? I didn't think necromancers existed anymore…"

"It's a lost magic… I think you wiped out the last one…" Natsu listened to the girl's chatter uncomprehendingly, downing every drink in quick succession. Mirajane lowered her voice. "Sophie, would you mind walking Natsu home? You know he can't take alcohol as much as you…"

"Yeah, I guess…" Downing another glass, Sophie glanced at Natsu. "Not yet though… I've still got room for heaps…"

"I expected that!" Mirajane grinned, then lowered her voice again. "Hey… Is it bad?"

"What?"

"You know… Dragon Slayers-"

"Oh… Umm… Not at the moment… That's why I left though, because Natsu…"

"Ahh… that makes sense…" The girls sat in an awkward silence, listening to the chatter of the guild. Sophie drank another glass slowly, her eyes wandering back to Natsu, who looked pretty drunk. "Ugh… I may as well take him home now…" She stooped down, slinging his arm over her shoulder. "C'mon then… Arigatou, Mira!" Waving, she exited the guild. "Whoa, dark already?" Shivering, she tightened her grip on Natsu, reassured that somebody else was there, even if it was him. Sophie didn't like the dark. Stepping forward, she started the trek to his flat. Natsu was very proud of it, he'd only just bought it, and Sophie had helped him pick it out. She was looking forward to seeing it again, but she could think of better things to do then drag a stoned dragon slayer through the streets of Magnolia. Nervously avoiding bemused stares from the occasional passer-by, she finally reached the small flat. "Ok! We're here!" She dragged Natsu into the building. "Ugh... I guess I'll take you to your room?" Sophie had been here enough to have memorised the entire lay-out of the small flat, so she had no trouble finding his sleeping quarters. The walls were painted orange, a sturdy wooden queen bed standing by the curtained window, the sheets patterned with flames. A large basket sat at the end of the bed, presumably where Happy slept. Being so full of flammable material, it was a wonder it hadn't burnt down. "C'mon Natsu..." she sighed. Looking down at his eyes, she froze as she realised they were looking at her, his eyes gleaming. "You're... not drunk?" Sophie whispered, warmth coursing through her body

"Sorta... I needed you to come..." He sighed, apparently embarrassed. Sophie wanted to walk away, before things got out of hand, but part of her- most of her- wanted to take advantage of the situation. She hated sappy romantic crap- it set her teeth on edge. Dragon genes flowed within her, fire dragon genes, and Sophie knew that they were affecting the way she acted.

"Are you even listening?" A husky voice interrupted her thoughts. "Ugh... I guess... I'll do this the hard way then..."

"No... Natsu... please..." Her cheeks flushed as she swallowed, avoiding his gaze. "I have fire blood too, you know..."

"Oh… So… you!"

She hated this, hated having to admit the feeling that dominated her being, hated having to surrender to a stupid side effect of dragon slayer magic. But most of all, she hated that it wasn't that making the decision for her. Looking up, she smirked at the pink haired teen, her body filling with and lust. "Bring it." Natsu hesitated, then shoved her onto the bed. "Good." His lips crashed onto hers, his fingers running along her body, making her moan softly. "Ugh… Natsu…" She whispered, knotting her fingers through his hair. "Please, try not to rip those jeans…" Sophie smirked as the pink haired boy slowed down, careful not to tear the fabric as he tore off her clothes. She hooked her toes through Natsu's trousers, tugging them off, before moving to his vest. "Don't worry… I'm not going to touch your muffler…" Her mouth twisted into a smile as she kissed him roughly, her hands wrapped around his neck. "Mmmm… Sophie-koi… I always knew you liked me… " Natsu's sentence made Sophie's cheeks flush red.

"So what?" She said softly as she tugged off his dragon patterned boxers, sending his bulging erection springing up. Her face turned an even brighter shade of red. "Wow, you're CUTE!" Natsu rubbed his face against hers, delighted at her adorableness. "Now… I'll make you moan." He bit her neck, her soft moans urging him on. He nibbled down across her shoulder, licking her breast and planting a kiss on her stomach. "You ready?"

"P-Please…" Her desperate pants surprised Natsu. Sophie's demeanour was usually more composed, aggressive and strong. This was nothing like her. "P-Please… Natsu… I l-love you so much…" Her blue eyes stared into his onyx ones as he lowered himself into her. Sophie cried out once, silenced by Natsu's kiss. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Ssh…" Natsu whispered softly, forcing himself to wait until she had adjusted to him inside of him. "Ahh… Natsu…" Her voice was soft and sexy, filled with waves of pleasure. "F-faster…" Sophie moaned loudly as Natsu moved with abnormal speed. "FASTER, GOD DAMN IT NATSU!" Her voice broke at the end of the exclamation, her eyes wild. "A-AH! N-Natsu!" She screamed, cumming all over his chest.

"SOPHIE!" Natsu followed her, orgasming into her.

"N-Natsu… I-I think… I love you…" Sophie's eyes were half closed in exhaustion as she let out a soft moan as he pulled out of her.

"I love you Sophie… I always have…" He whispered into her hair, wrapping his muscly arms around her. "Goodnight…" Sophie smiled softly, drifting off to sleep, safe.

(A/N: Wow, that was cheesy XD I suppose that's what you get when you're in a hurry! The next chappie will be better, I promise!)


End file.
